Alec Trevelyan (Sean Bean)
Biography ''Early Life'' Alec Trevelyan was born on April 17,1959. During World War II, his parents had traveled to Britain to escape the war. The two originally collaborated with the Nazis, but hoped to defect to the British. Instead, Britain sent them back to the USSR. This betrayal happened to many like them, and their kind were labeled Leinz Cossacks. Not only did the Trevelyans survive the betrayal, but also Stalin's Execution Squads. Mr. Trevelyan was so ashamed at having survived while so many others did not, that he killed his wife and then himself. Now an orphan, MI6 took Alec Trevelyan into their service at the age of six and trained him to be an agent of the very government that had betrayed his parents. ''GoldenEye Alec Trevelyan completed many missions successfully and was eventually promoted to 00 status, with the moniker of 006. Now a man with a license to kill, he befriended fellow double-00 agent James Bond, the legendary 007. Now both an intelligent and grown-up man, Alec decided the time was ripe to begin a personal vendetta to avenge his parents. His 00 status and the naturally secretive nature of his life allowed him to plan his revenge in the utmost of secrecy. He decided that, in order to achieve his aims, Alec Trevelyan had to die. And so, when on a mission in the Soviet Union to destroy the Arkhangelsk chemical weapons facility with 007, he purposely allowed himself to be captured. James, at the time, hadn't witnessed this, as he'd be placing a detonator on the chemical tanks for six minutes. When Bond came out from behind, he saw Colonel Arkady Ourumov holding a gun to Alec's head. After he believed Alec to have been killed, he changed the timer to three minutes and escaped as the facility was destroyed. However, Trevelyan was not dead. He and Ourumov had conspired to fake 006's death, however, he had not anticiapted that Bond would change the detonation fuse. He escaped the explosion, but half his face was disfigured by the flames. Now supposedly dead, Alec was able to continue his plot. He operated a criminal organization under the pseudoynm of Janus, the two headed Roman god of beginings and endings. He was, of course, free to begin any criminal activity without MI6 discovering that he was still alive. Over nine years, his plan slowly began to take shape: His scheme involved stealing the GoldenEye disk, keys, and access codes. GoldenEye's nuclear warhead satellite Mischa would then be used to aid Trevelyan in stealing hundreds of millions of pounds via computer from the Bank of England in London, and erasing all evidence of the transaction. Mischa would destroy the city, crippling the British economy and government, triggering a catastrophic currency crisis, and causing a global stock market crash and economic chaos. Trevelyan, having obtained the only valuable currency of pounds sterling, could have economic supremacy over the British and the world in an era of terrorism for decades. Alec realized that, in order to rid any evidence of his organization taking the Goldeneye equipment, he would have to use the satellite itself to destroy the Sevenaya computer complex. However, the operatives who'd steal it would have to escape the EMP blast. He ordered Xenia Onatopp and General Ourumov to steal France's Tiger helicopter, due to its resistance to EMP. Meanwhile, Bond had unexpectedly tried to prevent the duo from taking it, and now was investigating the situation. 007 traveled to Russia and met CIA agent Jack Wade, who led him to Valentin Zukovsky. Valentin led him to Janus by way of Onatopp. Trevelyan tried to destroy the Tiger with Bond and the only survivor of Severnaya, Natalya Simonova, inside it, but 007 ejected them both just in time. Trevelyan then had Ourumov kidnap Simonova and brought her aboard his soviet missile train. However, Bond disabled the train and killed Ourumov, but he could not aprehend Trevelyan. Before escaping the train, Bond and Simonova discovered the location of the GoldenEye control antenna. The satellite antenna for the Goldeneye Satellite was concealed in Cuba. There, Alec could execute his plan without interference. As he was no computer technician, he hired Sevenaya technician Boris Grishenko to operate it. Grishenko had left the bunker before Onatopp committed the genocide of its attendants. Bond and Simonova were shot down over the base and infiltrated it. Natalya stopped the GoldenEye from firing and sent it into the atmosphere, while 007 planted several explosives. Trevelyan guards captured them, and Grishenko started to play with an explosive pen from Q branch. He unknowingly detonated the pen, destroying the computer controls and several fuel tanks. Leaving Boris to stabilize the satellite on the remaining consoles, Trevelyan went to the Antenna itself to try to activate the satellite manually. 007 pursued him and the two fought directly over the dish. Trevelyan lost his footing, and bond threw him down onto the dish itself. Although he survived the initial landing, when the structure exploded, he was killed by the falling flaming debris. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **GoldenEye'' (First appearance) - Sean Bean Trivia Sean Bean had auditioned for the role of James Bond many times before finally becoming a James Bond villain. This movie, along with the Patriot Games, established Sean Bean as an actor who was brilliant at portraying a villain. References External Links Trevelyan, Alec Trevelyan, Alec Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Deceased characters